Count on Me
by FullbusterKirigaya
Summary: When Happy leaves for a mission with Lily, Natsu becomes lonely, so he takes Lucy on a job with him. When will they admit their love for one another? How long will this horrible mission last? What will Natsu do to help Lucy? Nalu With hints of Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, and Elfgreen. Rated T for language. ENJOY! (Lucy's POV)
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**Hello, minna! This is my first ever fanficiton! I hope you like it! It's not finished, and there will be a few chapters. I'm still figuring out how to use this website so if I end up messing up a lot, gomen, in advance. See ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail...but if I did, NALU GALE JERZA GRUVIA EVERYWHEEEERRREEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! All credit of characters to Hiro Mashima. Plot/Storyline is mine! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Lucy!" a certain white-haired mage greeted me as I opened the doors to the guild.<p>

"Good Morning, Mira!" I reply, taking a seat at the bar. "Just the usual strawberry milkshake, please."

"Coming right up!" She made her way to the kitchen and walked out about a minute later, and handed me my milkshake. I nodded to her in thanks and she gave me a kind smile.

It was just another normal day at the guild until a heard a little squeal from the door. I turned around to see an excited bookworm sprinting her way towards me. "Luuuuu-chaaaaaan!" she yelled.

"Levy! Whoa! Calm down!" I said, holding her shoulders to stop her from running right into me. "What's up?"

"I gotta tell you something about…" Her face began to turn red and her voice turned into a whisper. "Gajeel." I nodded expectantly waiting for her to say something. She just looked down at her feet smiling and blushing.

"Oooh! C'mon! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I begged.

"He asked me to go on a mission with him and when I asked why, he said it's just because he likes me!" she whispered.

I gasped in excitement. "What did you say?!"

"Well, I said that I'd go with him."

"But—" She interrupted me.

"I couldn't tell him." Her smile slowly faded. "I couldn't admit to him that I liked him too."

"It's okay. I understand." I gave her a reassuring hug.

"_But_" She began to smile again.

"But what? I asked.

"We _are_ going on a two week mission together! So I have two weeks to tell him!"

"Who else is going with you? "I questioned.

She grinned. "Just the two of us." she whispered.

"Pantherlily?"

"Nope. He's going on a job with Happy and Natsu." she squeezed my hands and squealed in excitement.

Suddenly, the guild doors slammed open. Gajeel stood in the doorway and looked directly at Levy's red face. "Shrimp, you comin' or what?"

"Uh…I-I'll be right there!" she said nervously, letting go of my hands. As she walked away, she turned around to look at me.

I winked at her and waved. "Have fun!"

I turned around again only to see pink, but this time, it wasn't my milkshake.

"Hey, Luce!" he said, starling me. I got so scared; I bounced back and fell right off the back of my chair, landing directly on my back.

"Oww!" I groaned. "Natsu!"

He grabbed my hands and lifted me up. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" I sighed.

"Well, ya kinda did. Anyways, Natsu."

He took a seat next to me. "Huh?"

"What did you need?" I said, finishing my milkshake.

"Nothin', I've just felt lonely, lately." He said with a down face.

_Aww! How cute! He's coming to me when he feels lonely. _I thought. Whoa! Lucy! Snap out of it! He's just Natsu, a friend, nothing more, and nothing less. "Oh, hasn't Happy been with you?"

"Well, he said he was going to take me on a job with him and Pantherlily, but he just left me a note saying, 'Sorry, Lily decided to take me early.' and he explained something about a lot of flying being involved and wanting to save energy and not wanting to carry me the whole time and whatever."

I honestly felt sorry for him. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm taking you on a job with me!" He said, grasping my hands and pulling me over to the request board. I groaned.

"But, Natsuuu, we just went on a job a few days—"

"Here!" He yelled, shoving a flyer into my face. I took it out of his hands and examined it carefully. It said something about saving villagers from some sort of raid or something.

"Okay, but are Gray and Erza coming?" I asked.

"Erza is visiting some other guild, and Gray went on a job with Juvia."

"Wait, what? Erza's visiting another guild?" _Why would Erza want to visit another guild?_ I thought.

"Yeah, she said something about Crime Sorcery or somethin'."

Then it hit me. "Oh, you mean Crime Sorciere?"

"Yeah." _I knew it! I knew it! She's meeting up with Jellal!_

"Did she tell you why she was visiting that guild?" I asked.

"She did says something about having a special dinner, and then she dressed up all fancy for some reason." Oh, Natsu, you're so dense.

I grinned. _She has a date with Jellal!_

"Anyways, it says that the job will take about three weeks to a month so I think we need to start packing." Natsu said happily.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>I was about finished packing my things, when I heard my bed creak from the other side of my room. I turned to see Natsu lying down on my bed. "Ready yet?" he asked, closing his eyes.<p>

"Yup, let's go!" I said as I picked up my bag.

"Actually, change of plans."

"What?!" I yelled.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"But, whyyyyyyy?" I cried.

"'Cuz I'm tired. Let's sleep." He scooted over onto the other side of the bed, giving my room to lay down.

"Ugh!" I cuddled up under the blanket. I could feel the fire inside of Natsu through the covers. A few minutes later, Natsu broke the silence.

"Goodnight, Luce." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling.

"Night, Natsu."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to see Natsu's arm draped over my waist. Once I turned to his face, he was sound asleep. I could feel his breath against my arm and myself blushing.<p>

"Natsu," I whispered, poking his arm.

He mumbled and then nuzzled his head under my arm.

"Natsu," I whispered again.

I could feel him smile against my arm. "Good Morning, Luce."

"Hi, Natsu."

His grasp around my waist tightened as he pulled me against him as he hummed into the mattress.

"Natsu," I said with raspy morning voice. "C'mon, we have to go. We have a _long_ mission ahead of us."

"Five more minutes." he mumbled.

"No, get up now." I said, squirming out of his grasp. I stood up and looked at him.

"Lucyyy!"

"What is it? Get up!"

"I was cozy!" he said, sprawling out into a stretch. He then yawned, causing me to yawn too. After his long yawn, he curled up into a little ball, bringing his knees into his chest. _He's so cute._ I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, sitting up.

"Oh, nothing. Let's get going!" I picked up my things and stood by the doorway, Natsu behind me with his things. I took one last glance around the room just to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. "Natsu, can you close the window?"

"Sorry, I forgot to close it. I'll be right back!"

After closing the window, Natsu ran up to me and took my bag. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm not stealing it. I'm just carrying it for you."

"Natsu, that's okay. I can carry it." I said, reaching for the bag.

He held it behind him. "Nope! I got it."

"Natsu, c'mon. We _have_ to get going." I tried to reach around him, but he just kept holding it away from me.

"Let's go!" he yelled happily while sprinting out the door.

"Natsu! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked chapter one! I'll be trying to write on a regular basis! Arigato!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Hello again! Tis meeee! Here is Chapter Two: Captured *dun dun dun* I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail...but if I did, NALU GALE JERZA GRUVIA EVERYWHEEEERRREEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! All credit of characters to Hiro Mashima. Plot/Storyline is mine! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"We're going to miss the train, c'mon!" I yelled, yanking him up the steps.<p>

"Can't we just walk?" the dragon slayer asked.

"Natsu, the village is five hours away _by train_! We are _not_ walking!"

He groaned and sat down next to me.

Once the train started to move, Natsu's face turned purple. He brought his knees up to his chin and hugged his legs. "L-Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we just walk at the next stop?" he begged as he put his head down onto my lap.

"Fine, but under _one_ condition." I told him.

"What?" he murmured.

"If I get tired or hurt, you are going to carry me on your back."

"But—Ugh! Fiiiiiinee!"

We made our way next to the stop. The moment the train stopped, Natsu was already up and by the door. We stepped out of the train car. His face perked up right away. "I'm fired up now!" he yelled, catching a few people's attention. "Thanks for letting us walk, Lucy!" He put his arm around me and people kept staring at Natsu, ruining the peace in the train station.

"Will ya just shut up!" someone yelled.

"Yeah! We don't need to know what's going one between you and your girlfriend!" someone agreed. Other people began yelling at us and the whole train station was just full of chaos. _Just like the guild hall_, I thought.

My face was burning up. "Natsu, let's get out of—" but before I could say anything else, Natsu was already approaching the man who began the yelling mob. Fear instantly took over the man's face as everyone silenced themselves.

Natsu walked right up to him with a flame lit fist, but didn't punch. "If I want to tell everyone about my girlfriend, then I will." he whispered to the man, loud enough for everyone to hear. I giggled. "Alright, Luce, let's go!" he said taking my hand and pulling me out of the train station.

As soon as we exited the doors, Natsu sighed. I just laughed at him.

"That was so crazy! I just wanted to punch that guy so bad!"

I giggled. "Why?"

"Cuz he was yellin' at me just because I was _happy_. I mean, who does _that?!_ Is there some kind of problem with happiness or somethin'?! And I hope you don't mind a few people thinking that you're my girlfriend. I kinda just wanted to start a fight."

"That's fine. We should get going now." I said, patting his back.

We were already near the village and it was already starting to get dark. I was getting tired and so was Natsu.

"I'm hungry!" He complained. "Can we just camp out here for the night and eat?"

"Sure. Why not?" I took out a few snacks and Natsu devoured everything in less than a minute. Luckily, I hid some food in my bag just for me and ate them when he wasn't looking.

Natsu began to take out his sleeping bag and curl up inside, and I did the same with mine. "Night." he mumbled, half asleep.

"Night." I replied.

In the middle of the night, I began to hear something rustling in the trees and bushes. I also heard whispering, but I was unable to understand what they were saying.

"Natsu?" I whispered.

"Hmm? Lucy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to sleep. Close your eyes and sleep, Luce." He started to snore again. I sighed. _What's that noise? There has got to be someone here._

Then, I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I felt like someone was slowly creeping his or her way towards me. I snapped out of it and shook the thoughts out of my head, until I felt a hand violently cover my mouth. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

I woke up in a dark room. The ground was rough cement. I could feel sharp pains all over my legs and my head. I tried to reach up to touch my head and I realized that my arms were tied up behind my back. I could only breath through my nose because my mouth had a big piece of tape over it. I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face. Even though I knew that struggling wouldn't help in this situation, I began squirming around, panicking.

The ropes around my legs were a bit loose so I was able to shake them right off. _My keys!_ I glanced down at my belt to see no keys whatsoever.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the small room creaked open. "Look who's awake. Lucy Heartfilia, one of the most famous celestial wizards in all of Earthland." he said.

I couldn't see the person who was speaking throughout the darkness of the room, but I knew for sure that it was a man. The figure began to approach me slowly until I could see their face clearly. He wore a dark gray shirt and had black hair at about chin level. I had never seen him before. The man bent over in front of my face and with an evil grin, vigorously tore the tape off of my mouth. I gasped for air.

"_Who_ are you?!" I yelled as I leaned back away from him.

"My name is Sandor Everhart." His eyes examined my face and hair while.

"Where am I?"

He had the nerve to let out an evil chuckle. "You are somewhere where your little boyfriend has no chance of saving you."

"He's n-not my b-boyfriend." I took in a big breath and screamed, "NATSU!"

"Calling out for him is pointless. He can't hear you."

Tears began to form in my eyes and I started sobbing. "He will come to save me! I know he will!" I yelled at Sandor.

"I'm going to get to the point here so shut up."

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Where are my keys?"

"I'm getting to that so _shut up_!" He yelled as he slapped me across the face. I winced. "Your keys are going to be given to you once you are given your instructions." He reached into his pocket and pulled out all fifteen of my keys. I jerked forward, and he just pushed me back, causing me to fall and hit my head against the wall. "Quit movin' and listen."

"N-Natsu, please save me." I whispered.

"You are going to help me raid a nearby village. You and your little friends here," he said, holding the keys up to my face. "We are going to go into the village, kill all of the residents, and then I will figure out what I'm going to do with you. The only reason I need you is because of your keys so I'll probably just kill you afterwards." I couldn't believe it. He said those words so carelessly. He said it as if life means nothing.

I began to think about this plan. "Will I be coming to fight?" I asked.

"It depends on how you behave yourself right now."

Thoughts instantly flooded my mind. _If I get to help him 'raid' the village, Natsu would probably be looking for me. He could save me and kill Sandor! I need to go! I need to! It's my only hope on Natsu saving me. _"Sandor, I am willing to come fight with you. I will help raid the village with my celestial spirits."

"It seems that I've thoroughly convinced you, Lucy Heartfilia. You will stay in this room for a few more hours and then we will leave." He put two little slices of bread on a plate next to me and untied my hands. I didn't fight back and I won't…until later.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Stay tuned for Chapter 3! It'll be us as soon as I can! See ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Raid

**Here's Chapter 3: Raid. I really hope you are enjoying my story so far! If you don't like the way i write, keep in mine that this is my FIRST FanFiction. I'm also messing up a lot with all of this editing and publishing stuff. It's kinda confusing for a beginner. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, but don't you wonder what would happen if I did? Credit to Hir Mashima for being an absolutley amazing person!**

* * *

><p>Natsu is all I can think about. <em>Is he searching for me?<em>

I lift my head up from lying down on the cold cement floor, and sat up. I didn't eat the bread from Sandor because I was paranoid. I felt like he was going to kill me any second whether he came in and stabbed me or if he poisoned me.

The door creaked as Sandor opened it. "Guess what?" he teased.

I didn't answer. I gave him a glare.

"I saw your little pink-haired boyfriend outside looking for you."

My eyes instantly widened as I stood up, breathing heavily. _Natsu._ "He's not my b-boyfriend." I remembered that last time Natsu called me his 'girlfriend' was so that he could start a fight, and that's exactly what I don't want to do. I can't fight without my keys.

"He was asking everyone if they've seen a 'pretty, blonde mage' named Lucy."

_Pretty?_ "W-What did you s-say?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I told him that I haven't seen you around so he just nodded in thanks and continued his way on the search for you. He told me that he was going to look at a nearby village, and it just happens to be the one we are going to. You might have a chance to see him before I _kill_ him." He had an evil smirk across his face as he chuckled and grabbed my arm. "Now let's get going. It's time to raid that village."

He yanked me out the door and began to walk up stairs. Lots of stairs. _Have I been underground this entire time?_

"Yes, you have been underground this entire time." _What? Did he just—but I didn't say that out loud. What's going on?!_ He looked at me and grinned. "I can read minds. You probably think too highly of yourself just because you're a Fairy Tail mage, but I am the strongest mage to have ever lived!"

"What m-makes you say that?!" I yelled, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

He laughed. "I am _the_ Shadow God Slayer. The god slayer that will one day defeat all who stand in my way." _Well…he's cocky,_ I thought. "I wouldn't be rude if I were you. I have the capability of killing you _right now_ if I want to." _Shoot! I forgot he could read minds. _He laughed at my thoughts. "You know, I think you're a really pretty girl, but that won't matter when you're dead.

As we finished making our way up the stairs, I could see a dark wooden trapdoor. Sandor barely touched it with his fingers and it didn't open. It disappeared. I gasped as we stepped out into the woods. As I looked down at the hole in the ground, the stairs slowly disappeared into the shadows until the hole faded too. Now, the underground tunnel we just escaped from was completely gone, like nothing had ever happened.

"If you dare to scream," he threatened. "I will _kill_ you."

Sandor led me through the woods until I could see the little houses of the village. I didn't think about my plan. Instead, I thought about the guild. I thought about what I think everyone would be doing right now. I thought about Levy and what was probably happening with her and Gajeel. That's when I realized, _there are actually a few new couples here in Fairy Tail._ _Levy and Gajeel seemed to like each other. Elfman just proposed to Evergreen a few weeks ago. Gray and Juvia are going on lots of new jobs together. Laxus keeps showing up at the bar where Mirajane works, and Erza is having a 'visit' (date) with Jellal._ _Cute._

"Do you talk as fast as you think?" Sandor asked.

"Huh?"

"You have so many happy thoughts going through your mind and you're thinking _so_ fast," he said as he pulled me toward the village.

I shrugged. It started to rain. No not rain, pour. Sandor didn't seem to care.

He handed me my keys. "Use them to kill all of the villagers. Keep in mind that a few of the villagers here are strong mages, which is why I needed you." I nodded and glanced toward the village only to see a pink-haired dragon slayer. Who else would it be? Natsu. "I'll take care of your little friend." _He can't beat Natsu. _"I can beat him." argued Sandor, "Now go!"

I walked around to the corner of the village where no one could see me. I was under a little hut, avoiding the rain. Suddenly, I heard the chaos of screaming and crying all throughout the area. _He started attacking._ I summoned Loke, Leo the Lion.

"Hey there, beautiful," he greeted.

"Loke, not now. I need you to help me here."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. A Shadow God Slayer named Sandor kidnapped me and I need you to help me defeat him. He plans on raiding this village and he wanted my Stellar Spirits and I to help, but I have a plan. Go out there and save as many villagers as you can. Take them into the woods, but don't let Sandor see you."

"Okay, Lucy! I'll try my best." He sprinted into the village and began to help a few families. I knew this would be risky for me, but I walked up to one of the puddles nearby and summoned Aquarius.

"Ugh! What do you want?" She glanced down. "A _puddle_?! How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to summon me in a _puddle?!_"

"I apologize, but please help me. See that guy over there?" I pointed to Sandor who was making his way towards Natsu, who didn't see him yet. Aquarius nodded. "He's a Shadow God Slayer and he's trying to raid the village. Once Loke evacuates everyone, wipe out the whole place." _If she wipes out he whole village, all of the valuables would be harder to gather for Sandor in such a short amount of time. _

"Leo is here too?!" she asked trying not to look so concerned.

I nodded. "I'll be okay, but just please do what I say." She agreed and waited while I walked up to Sandor, stopping him from getting any closer to Natsu. "Sandor, I have a plan. See that house?" I gestured my hands toward one of the houses far from Natsu.

Sandor nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"That's what holds _all_ of their money and valuables. If I were you, I'd get their things before they save it."

"I'll go there right now. Just keep attacking."

"Okay." I replied. As Sandor walked away, I couldn't help but notice that the few people he had defeated had been slowly fading into shadows. First their feet would turn into shadows, then their legs, then the rest of them would turn into a shadow on the dirt ground. I examined the shadows and eventually, they all just disappeared with no evidence that they ever even existed. I kept my mind empty and looked back up at Sandor as he made his way to the little hut. He kept flinching and tensing up at _nothing_. Something must've been wrong, but I didn't bring my mind to think about it.

I ran as fast as I could to Natsu. He turned around, saw me, and hugged me right away. "Luce! Where were you?!"

I let go and looked at him. "I'll explain later but right now there is something really important." I explained what Loke and Aquarius were doing. Natsu got a bit worried about me having two spirits out at once, but I told him it was okay. After telling him about Sandor's powers and where he was, Natsu was fired up.

"I'm fired up and ready to fight!"

"Natsu, I know you can do it, but this might be a tough one."

"C'mon, Luce, I'll be fine." He smiled and came with me to a treetop after Loke saved everyone while Aquarius wiped out the village houses.

I had Aquarius and Loke stay so they could help fight Sandor. The water spread out and the village was just piles of wood and dirt. Sandor made his way out of the rubble and looked up at Natsu and I.

Natsu's fists were lit and he was making his way down the tree. Sandor glared towards me and stood in a specific stance yelling.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! YOU TRAITOR!" Just then, shadows began to surround him as he aimed his hands towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>It's gettin' dramatic! *dun dun dun* Be ready for Chapter 4: Natsu vs. Sandor! Stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu vs Sandor

**Hi again! I apologize for not being able to post yesterday. I got home sorta late. _SO_ in order to make up for that, I am going to be posting two chapters today! This one for now, and another one later. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I did, I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, _oh__ the things I would do..._**

* * *

><p>Shadows formed at his fingertips and before the darkness could make its way toward me, Sandor took a fiery punch to the face. He fell to the ground, but didn't seem hurt at all. He just laughed. "It's going to take someone much stronger that <em>you <em>to beat someone like _me!_" he yelled into Natsu's face.

Natsu backed away. "You might want a mint or something to deal with that _bad_ breath of yours. You really _reek!_"

"Oh, kid! You're gonna get it!" He put his hands together and shadows not only surrounded his hands, but also appeared all around his body. The grass around his feet slowly perished, turning brown and shriveling up. Dark shadows of magic quickly shot out of Sandor's hands and Natsu was able to dodge it like it was nothing.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled, sprinting his way toward Sandor. Right when Natsu reached him, he disappeared. "What the—" A shadow moved across Natsu's feet and then seemed to have grabbed him and pulled him to the ground.

Sandor emerged from the darkness in the ground, and kicked Natsu who was lying down on the dead grass. He laughed. "What a little weakling! I thought you were stronger than that, Natsu Dragneel. Keep in mind that I can predict your moves."

Natsu slowly made his way up to his feet. "It's gonna take _way _more than that to get rid of me, Sandy!" he said with a grin.

Sandor threw fast punches that Natsu dodged easily. "My name's Sandor, Flame Brain!"

"Hey! Only _one_ person can call me 'Flame Brain,' so shut up!" I knew that he was thinking of Gray. I giggled.

Sandor suddenly shot an incredible amount of blackness toward Natsu, who was thrown back by the pressure.

"Natsu!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I jumped down from the tree and began to run toward Natsu to help him.

"Luce! Stay back. I can handle this." I stopped running and just nodded and sat down next to the tree again.

I heard a low voice coming from behind me "Bunny Girl?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar. I turned around to see Gajeel standing next to my little bluenette friend. She was reading a book, completely oblivious to everything going on around her. "Shrimp," he nudged her arm. "Look who it is."

Levy looked up. "Lu-chan!" she cheered and she ran toward me and gave me a big hug, only to realize what was going on in front of us. She gasped. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were on a mission here. What are you guys doing?"

She looked up at Gajeel. "We're on our way to our mission right now. It's funny how we bumped into each other like this." She giggled.

"How come Salamander gets to hog all the fun?" Gajeel said, nodding toward the other dragon slayer.

"Just go join him. This man's name is Sandor," I explained. "He is a Shadow _God_ Slayer, he can read your mind and predict your moves. Just _fight_, don't _think._ Tell Natsu that I want him to do the same thing."

Gajeel nodded with a grin, set all of their bags down, and sprinted right into the middle of the fight. _Now that Gajeel's out there, there is absolutely no way they can lose._

"Who's this?" Sandor asked.

"Gajeel?" Natsu asked surprisingly.

"Well, what are we waiting for, just keep fighting." He clenched his fists as one of them turned into an iron rod. "Oh, and Natsu, Lucy said to just fight, don't think."

Natsu turned to me and winked. "Count on me, Luce!" I smiled and turned to Levy.

"They can definitely do this now." I told Levy.

"Yup! Now, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Let's just talk.

"So what's up with you and Gajeel?" I asked.

She blushed and shuffled her way towards me. A smile took over her face as she sat down. "I told him." she said nervously.

I squealed. Then, she squealed and grasped my hands. We squeezed each other's hands and continued to squeal until the bookworm stopped.

"There's more." she whispered.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What?!"

She squeezed my hands even tighter. "We…kissed!"

After a few minutes of going absolutely crazy, she decided to bring up Natsu and I.

"So, what about you and Natsu?"

"Uh…I-I don't know."

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing really. Just before we made it to the village, I was kidnapped by that guy over there." I pointed to Sandor who was repeatedly being hit in the head with an iron rod. "He _has_ been doing a few cute things like putting his arm around me or _acting_ like I'm his girlfriend…in different situations…" she gave me a confused look. "It's a long story, but, anyways, I just think that Natsu might be too dense to realize that he liked me if he did so I don't think it matters."

"Of course it matters!" Levy argued, throwing her hands into the air.

Before we knew it, Sandor was lying on the ground. Natsu and Gajeel walked up to us with cocky grins across their faces.

"We were out there being beaten to death while you guys were just giggling and gossiping the entire time." Gajeel rolled his eyes. Levy and I made eye contact and giggled together. "Y'know, that we're dragon slayers. Gihi!" Levy and I nodded.

"We could hear you guys." Natsu smiled. "Every. Single. Word." Levy and I immediately stared at each other, wide-eyed, our mouths hanging open. _No way! They heard everything that we said to each other._ Just then, Natsu scooted closer to me and the moment I looked at him, I could tell that he was going to close the gap between us.

Our lips we so close when we heard, "You liiiiiike each other!"

We both stopped and jerked our heads back turning toward the sound. "Happy!" yelled Natsu angrily, running toward the blue exceed who had been standing next to his comrade, Pantherlily.

As Natsu chases Happy around, Pantherlily approached us and asked everyone what they were doing here. After explaining to him how we bumped into each other, Lily told us that they were on _their_ way to a mission too. We sat and talked some.

We were all having a lot of fun before deciding to go back onto our jobs again. "Bye, guys!" Levy said joyfully. She waved and walked off with Gajeel. As I watched them walk away, I noticed that Gajeel had grasped Levy's little hand and they both blushed, but continued walking. Levy turned her head around for one split second and gave me a wink.

Pantherlily had to carry a tiny knocked out Happy who had taken _one_ punch to the face and couldn't take anymore.

After they left, Natsu and I were alone. "Poor Happy," I whispered with a giggle.

Natsu just chuckled. "He'll be fine!"

Now here we were. Just the two of us. No distractions or interruptions. Natsu scooted closer for the second time. I laughed a little.

"Okay. I don't think anything can interrupt us now, but before I kiss you," he put one of his hands into his pink hair and ran his fingers through it. "I'd like to tell you that I…" he breathed heavily. I giggled some more. "I love—"

Just at that moment, something slashed my leg, causing me to scream. I looked down too see a sword. A sword formed by shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of cliffhangery, but lucky for you, I'm going to post another chapter by tonight! Chapter 5: It's Not Over Yet.<strong>

**Also, please please please leave reviews. Good reviews, bad reviews, _whatever_. I just really enjoy receiving reviews. It's kinda like when you get a comment on Instagram or something and you just can't wait to see what it says. Speaking of Instagram, follow me willow_kirigaya! See yaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Over Yet

**Happy New Year!**

**Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! I don't get to post two chapters yesterday. I will be trying my best to post as many chapters as I can as often as I can! I really hope you guys like it so far! If you do, leave a review for me! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Natsu saw the shadow and the blood, he stood up and carried me. Tears filled my eyes as he quickly began to run away from the village. "That guy's still alive?!"<p>

"Natsu, why aren't you going to fight him?!"

"Look at your leg, Luce." I looked and there was a large split from where the sword had slashed me. "I'm taking you somewhere that we can find help."

As he ran, blood continued to drip from my leg onto his arms. "Natsu, this is our mission. We need to fight him."

"I'm not fighting him until I know that your okay." He started running faster once we heard a chuckle from the woods behind us. We were passing by most of the people that Loke had saved.

"You think you can run from your own shadow?" Sandor bellowed from beneath us. Sandor slowly withdrew from our shadows. I gasped as Sandor grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Natsu's embrace. He threw me onto the ground in between the two of them.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, bending down. "She's hurt! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Just fight." I told him. "Don't think. Just fight."

"But—"

I put my finger to his lips. "I won't leave you Natsu, _I promise._ I'm counting on you." I sais weakly. Natsu looked at my leg and then back into my eyes. He cupped my cheek with his hand gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled. Then, everything went black.

I woke up and noticed that I was lying in grass. _Am I still in the woods? _I could hear him. Natsu was yelling. I sat up and quickly ran toward the sound. I saw Natsu lying on his back in the dirt while knives of shadows tore at his arms and legs, slowly creeping their way toward his bare chest.

"Natsu!" I ran towards him and stood in between him and Sandor.

"Lucy, get out of the way or your gonna get hurt!" Natsu yelled trying to move his arms. The knives began to slice my arms and legs, and I was about to fall on top of Natsu, when a hand grabbed my neck and began chocking me. I couldn't move and everything was slowly getting blurry.

"My only goal here was to kill you, Lucy." Sandor chuckled evilly. "Who cares about the dragon slayer? You own ten of the Zodiac keys that exist. I could make a fortune of that." I looked down and saw Sandor's knife in front of my stomach.

"No, please!" I begged. I lifted my arm and began to weakly hit at his shoulders.

"Not only are you weak, but you're hurt. You think you can fight me?" He laughed more and more. He plunged the shadow knife into my stomach and began to twist. I screamed and cried and my heart shattered when I saw Natsu struggling to save me. Natsu had been slowly getting up off of the ground and trudging toward Sandor.

Sandor looked me in the eye as he stabbed my gut over and over again. My vision was starting to get blurry and I knew this was the end for me. "Natsu," I muttered. "I love you, too."

"Lucy!" he screamed. He weakly punched Sandor in the head and quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed it into him. Natsu then kicked Sandor so that it was obvious that he wasn't alive anymore. The shadows around him faded into the light from the sun. I couldn't see anything any more, but I could still hear sobs from Natsu next to me. "Lucy! Please! Stay with me!" I could feel him wrap his arms around me as he picked me up. "I love you, Luce!" Then, everything vanished. Sound. Sight. Feelings. _Everything._

* * *

><p>"Luce." he whispered softly. "Luce." I sat up from the beautiful grassy meadow and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Luce."<p>

"I love you, too!" I beamed, wrapping my arms around him as we fell to the ground in laughter. We snuggled up together with the warm sunrays touching our skin. I looked at him and he closed his eyes and smiled. I brushed some of the pink hair out of his face. "Natsu, I love you."

He just hugged me tighter and everything suddenly started to fade away. The last thing I saw were his lips, mouthing, "I love you more."

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened and I noticed that I was in some kind of bed. "Oh my goodness! You're finally awake!" I could barely hear Levy's voice beaming and everything else I saw were just bright lights. "I have to go get Natsu!" I could hear her footsteps quickly sprint out of the room as my vision began to clear up. I realized that I was in the infirmary. I sat up slowly, leaning my head against the headboard.<p>

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Lucy!" he yelled. "Lucy! You're back!" Natsu ran towards me and hugged me tighter than anyone had ever done before. "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"What?" I tried to ask, but my voice was just a whisper and croaky.

"You were gone. You were gone for two _whole _months!" Tears formed in his eyes. "I-I-Luce, I love you!"

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." I muttered as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What? Luce, why are you sorry?" He asked, blinking the tears away and grasping my hands.

"I-I promise that I wouldn't…" A sob escaped my mouth. "I promised I wouldn't leave you." I said as clearly as I could.

"Lucy, I don't care if you leave me…as long as you come back." He hugged me again. I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you hurt?"

"It doesn't matter, Luce." He squeezed me and nuzzled his head into my neck. "You're back now. That's all that matters." He looked me in the eye and slowly moved his face closer to mine. _Finally_, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I hope you liked that! Two month coma...pretty crazy! I will actually be posting the next chapter in a few hours so stay tuned!<strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**See yaaaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

**Hey, again! Here's the new chapter! Chapter 6: The Kiss...cuz they liiiiiiike each other!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail...blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>He kissed me.<p>

_He kissed me!_

Not just a peck, but a kiss. A _real_ kiss. He cupped my cheeks and I put my arms around his neck. Suddenly other voices were heard.

"SURPRISE, LUCYYY!" I pulled away from the kiss and turned to see all of my friends with shocked faces.

"You liiiiiike each other!" Happy chanted.

"Uh…sorry." Erza said, awkwardly. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No, not at all. How is—" Natsu interrupted me.

"Yes. Yes you did. Did you _not_ see that we were _finally_ able to kiss without any interruptions?" he complained.

"Our apologies. We'll come back later." Everyone began turning around and walking out the door.

"No! D-don't leave! E-Erza!" I tried to yell, but it just came out as a quiet little croak, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes?" Erza asked, turning back around.

I made sure everyone had left the room except for her and Natsu. "Why didn't you tell me about Jellal?"

Her face turned completely red and I could tell that she didn't know what to say. "W-w-what?"

"You heard me."

"Lucy…uh…not now. Okay?"

"Yes. Now! C'mon! "I scooted closer to Natsu and put my hand against the bed next to me. Erza came over and sat down.

Before Erza could say anything, Natsu was about to begin speaking. "But— Lucyyy." I turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Later." I whispered. I turned back to Erza whose face was as red as her hair. "Okay. Talk to me, Erza!" I said excitedly.

"Uh…he asked me out on a date."

"_And…"_

_ "_I, well, said yes. We went to dinner together."

I smiled. "Are you guys dating?"

She looked down at her hands, which were firmly clasped on her lap, and nodded. I tried to squeal, but no sound really came out. Just a cough. Natsu rubbed my back and the held my hand. "Uh…can we just talk about you?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, there was this guy named Sandor who—"

"No, not the mission." she interrupted. "Between you and Natsu." she nodded toward the dragon slayer who was resting his chin on my shoulder.

I giggled. "Oh, him." He kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. "Uh…I don't know. Ask him."

Natsu groaned and lay down behind my back. "Y'know guys have trouble admitting things just as much as girls do," he complained.

Erza chuckled. "Are you too _scared_?" she asked.

"N-No. I-I just…" he groaned again. "Erza, why do you just have to embarrass me in front of Lucy like this?"

I giggled and turned around to see Natsu's bright red face. "You look like a tomato." I joked. He sat up and hid his face in my hair.

"You guys are just _too_ cute." Erza commented. "Well, I'll be going now. I just happen to have an, uh, important _thing_ to attend.

"_Erza._" I said sharply.

"Fine. I have a date." she admitted, her face flushed. "Now, goodbye." I could see a smirk on her face as she exited the room.

"Even though we were interrupted, that still counts as a kiss, right?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence.

I laughed. "To me, it does. You?"

"Of course it does." It was silent for a few more seconds. "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Put me down!" I yelled, struggling and laughing. Natsu had made me ride on top of his shoulders instead of letting me walk to my apartment. "You can't do this forever!"<p>

"Lucy, face it. You _know_ I can do this all day." He laughed.

"Hmph!" I sat on his shoulders, running my fingers through his pink hair, and thinking of an excuse. _Pop!_ An idea came to my mind. "Natsuuu?"

"Luce?"

"You know that I can't kiss you from up here." I complained.

There was a short moment of silence. "Damn, I can't fight that logic." he put me down and put his arms around my waist.

"Natsu, my apartments just over there. I can go by myself now. Thanks for bringing me though." I squirmed out of his grasp, kissed his cheek, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Lucy."

"Hm?"

"I thought the only reason I put you down was so that you could kiss me." He frowned.

I walked over to him and he hugged me tightly and lifted me off my feet as our lips collided.

"Hey, flame brain!"

We pulled back and turned to see Gray and Juvia sitting by the edge of the water, holding hands.

"Blue Pegasus gave everyone in Fairy Tail tickets to that beach resort a few hours away. We're going tomorrow. Are you two little lovebirds gonna join?" Gray asked, while Juvia slowly fell asleep against his shoulder.

Natsu looked at me. I shrugged. "Why not?"

"We'll be there, ice princess!" We walked away and got a little bit closer to my apartment.

"Bye, Natsu!"

"See ya!"

I walked into my apartment, and went straight to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and noticed that I had a large scar on my stomach. I cringed while I thought of the memory. Not just about the pain of being stabbed or suffering, but seeing Natsu suffering. It broke my heart when I saw him cry by my side. I promised that I wouldn't leave him and I did _for two months_. I took a shower, got dressed, and then cuddled up under my comforter in bed.

Tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't control them. I _left_ him. He even _cried _because he didn't want me to leave. He _cried. _Natsu _cried,_ so now I am. I planted my face into the pillow and sobbed. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I was startled. I jerked my head up and covered my face, slowly opening my fingers so that I could see.

"Lucy, please don't cry." Natsu was sitting in the middle of my bed. The window must've been unlocked.

I continued to sob; this time, on his shoulder.

"Lucy, look at me." I didn't bother looking. "Luce." He put his hand on top of my head and kissed my forehead. He pulled me up onto his lap and put his arm around me. "Lucy, I'm not mad about any of this."

"N-Natsu. I feel so b-bad." I put my hands down and looked at him.

"Luce, stop." I continued to sob. "Luce, please. You feeling bad is just going to make me feel bad too."

I stopped sobbing and put my arms around Natsu. "I'm sorry."

"Luce, don't be sorry. I'm the person who should be sorry here. I didn't get to…" Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Natsu don't—"

"Lucy, I wasn't there to save you in time."

"Natsu."

I wiped the tears away from his face and cupped his cheeks. He put his hands around my waist and kissed me with more passion and love than before.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**My head hurts really bad, but luckily, I was still capable of typing up a quick chapter and posting it. I apologize in advance for how bad it may be or any mistakes that my exhausted brain my have made. It's sort of just a quick Chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail...but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>I bolted out of bed. My body was sweaty and my hands were shaking. I began panicking in the dark room, waking up Natsu who was sitting on the floor resting his head on my bed.<p>

"Luce! Luce!" Natsu tried to calm me. I held my stomach. I could still see Natsu suffering. I could see Sandor stabbing the shadows into my stomach _over and over again._ Tears covered my cheeks. Natsu jumped up onto the bed and hugged me and rubbed my back. "It's okay, Luce. I'm here. Everything's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"N-Natsu."

"Luce, calm down. I'm right here for you. No one will ever hurt you again."

"I don't care if anyone hurts me, Natsu. Sandor hurt _you_ that day. Y-you were in pain and I-I didn't do anything to help you."

He hugged me tighter. "Don't worry about anything that happened that day, okay?"

I nodded, but I couldn't get the image out of my head. Him lying there in pain, how could I just _not worry?_

"Can you sleep?" he asked. I shook my head.

"C-can we take a walk?" I just wanted to calm down and get some fresh air.

"Sure."

We went outside and right when we started walking, Natsu put his arm around me and kissed my temple. It flooded me with warmth, and I leaned into him.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Mhmm?"

"Lemme ask you something." He stopped and held my hands. "Would you, Lucy Heartfilia, like to go on a date with me?" He let go of one hand and plucked a rose out of the bush. "Oww! Sorry, thorns…uh…"

I leaned forward on my tiptoes and kissed him. I could feel my face getting redder by the second, which, luckily, was hidden by the darkness.

Natsu pulled away. "I'm guessing it's a yes?"

"Of course it is, weirdo." I said trying not to laugh.

"You're the weirdo here. You don't even answer questions with words!" he whisper-yelled. I giggled and play-punched his arm. He smiled. "So do you have any ideas of where our date could be?"

"What? You didn't _already_ plan anything?"

"No, I d-didn't think you would say yes." He looked away.

I giggled. How could I say no? "Natsu, of course I would say yes! So, do you want to do something before we go to the beach resort?"

"Sure!" He smiled. "Can you meet me under the cherry blossom tree in the park tomorrow morning?"

The cherry blossom tree sounded like the perfect place. I could imagine us sitting under the tree, barefoot. It made me happy. "Okay! Do you want me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Nope! Just yourself!" He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and turned toward me.

"Natsu its getting late, so im going to head off, back to my apartment." I mumbled. He just gazed at me, his pink hair outlined by the moons light.

"Okay." He said quietly. He walked me home, and before I went inside he surprised me by pulling me into a nice warm hug. I closed my eyes and welcomed the heat it offered. And when I felt the warmth start to leave I opened my eyes, only to see him walking down the street, scarf flowing in the slight breeze. I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't have that nightmare again.

My apartment felt empty without Natsu there. I knew I should sleep, and that I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to have that nightmare. I closed my eyes and thought of Natsu. _Happy _Natsu, not suffering. I thought about his rosy cheeks when he asked me on a date, his warm hands laced with mine, and the taste of his fiery lips. Thinking about him, I slowly fell asleep, curled up under the blankets, which were still warm from when Natsu was here.

I woke up early enough not to be late. I quickly picked out a cute outfit that was casual enough to wear to the park. I wore a light blue sundress with a headband that had little white flowers lined around it.

Natsu had told me not to bring anything so I didn't. I made my way to the park only to find Natsu waiting under the cherry blossom tree with a basket next to him. A blush came across his face as soon as he saw me. There was a sheet spread out on the ground. Once I got closer he started walking towards me.

"Hi!" he beamed.

I gave him a hug. "A picnic?" I asked, kissing his cheek. He nodded. "This is so nice."

"Have a seat. I made something." He said proudly.

"_You_ cooked _food_?" I cringed inwardly at the thought. Well, 90 percent chance that it was probably burned.

"Uh…well…it was made in _my_ kitchen." He blushed and looked down at his shuffling feet.

I giggled and took his hand. "So, who made it?"

"Happy," he mumbled under his breath.

I giggled as I sat down with my back against the tree. He sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He reached forward and opened up the little basket. He pulled out two little containers. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just about to find out."

"Happy didn't tell you?"

He shook his head and opened the containers. He sighed as he saw one raw fish in each container. "Luce, I'm so sorry."

We both laughed. "Oh, Happy," I sighed. "Do you wanna just go to the guild?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head.

We walked hand-in-hand to the guildhall and when we entered, everyone stopped to see Natsu and I. After a few second of looking, the chaos just began again. It was definitely not a good place to have a date, and I could tell that Natsu knew that.

"Lucy, I'm taking you to a restaurant near the resort tonight. I will not let _anything_ stop me from taking you on an _official_ date." he whispered.

"Okay, I'm totally fine with anything. We _are_ going to have a date. That's all that matters."

He kissed me and walked over the Gray, who was in the mood to fight. They began arguing over absolutely nothing and punching each other.

I walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Cana, who was obviously a bit drunk.

"So, Lucy, you and Natsu," She hiccupped. "Are…dating, right?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"I can see you bluuuuuushing!" she yelled.

"Cana, be quiet!" I whispered loudly.

She called Mirajane over as I stood up and walked away, but I could tell that they were talking about Natsu and I. I continued walking so that I could pack my things for the trip. This is going to be a crazy day, I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! I'll try to get to it. I'd also like to thank you, ZOE for helping me write this chapter! You're such an amazing writer. Hi Holly! :) Stay tuned! See yaaaa!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Your Pet Dragon

**Hellooooo lovely readers! It's me again! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I've been a bit busy. I hope you like this one! It's a bit longer than usual, but not _that_ long. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail...but you don't either so, we're even! Teehee! All rights go directly to *drum roll* HIRO MASHIMAAAAAAAAAA...that man is amazing!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Natsu!" I yelled. "We can't miss the train!"<p>

"Can't we just walk?" he groaned, sitting up from the grass. Most of the guild members met up at the cherry blossom tree because we all planned to leave together. Everyone had already started making his or her way to the train, except for Natsu, who was keeping me behind too.

"No, get up!" I grabbed his hand and started pulling him up. "I let you walk on…_that_ mission. We are not walking again. Now, hurry!"

His eyes widened when I mentioned that past mission. He shot up from off the ground, swept me off my feet, and started sprinting toward the train station.

"Natsu! Slow down!" He just chuckled and kept on running.

"Well, we can't miss the train."

We finally made it to the train station, and luckily, we didn't miss the train yet. My hair was already a mess and the crazy day has barley begun. I took a seat across from Levy and Gajeel. Natsu sat next to me and held my hand. He looked sad.

"Natsu, the train hasn't even started moving yet and you already look sick. What's up?"

"Luce, I'm sorry. If I didn't make us walk, we wouldn't have ended up camping out, and every—"

"Natsu. Stop." I could already feel tears in my eyes. "Please, just stop. Don't mention that."

He sighed and I sighed with him. He squeezed my hand as the train started to move. Then groaned.

He put his head down on my lap and I ran my fingers through his light pink hair. I glanced up at the couple sitting in front of us. The little bluenette was doing the same thing with Gajeel, who was also motion sick. When Levy and I made eye contact, we just giggled. "And _this,_ my friend, is how you take care of your pet dragon." she whispered, leaning towards me while stroking Gajeel's hair.

Gajeel groaned when we giggled again. "Shut up, you two."

"Well _someone's_ in a bad mood." Levy grinned and poked Gajeel's face.

"Stop it!" he complained.

Levy giggled some more and started tickling him. He kept batting her hands away.

"I'm _so_ gonna get you once we're off this thing!" he threatened.

Levy giggled, leaned closer to his face, and whispered, "You're just so cute sometimes!"

"Don't call me that, Shrimp."

"Don't call me _that_, Mr. Cutie-Pie."

Natsu woke up and looked at the two people in front of us. He was still holding my hand. "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked. Levy looked at me and gave me a big smile and nodded.

"Promise you won't puke on me?" I asked, making sure his motion sickness wouldn't cause him to do so.

"I promise." he vowed, looking up at me. I gave him a quick kiss and sat back up. "That's it?"

"Natsu. Later, okay?"

"_Fine!_" _So adorable_, I thought.

Right when the train stopped, Natsu was already dragging me out the door. When I turned around to check on Gajeel and Levy, Levy was rolling on the floor laughing while Gajeel tickled her. I smiled at the scene, but Natsu continued to pull me out of the train.

"_Now_, can you kiss me?"

"_Fine!" _I mumbled, mocking what he had said earlier.

He smirked and moved his face closer to mine, our foreheads touching. "I like you, Luce."

"I like you, too."

With that, he kissed me. I could feel the rest of the guild around us. A few people were cheering and I felt my face get red. After about 30 seconds of passionate embarrassment, I pulled away and hid my face in his scarf. He wrapped his arms around me and just started walking, like nothing ever happened. I barely looked up at him and I could see a little blush on his cheeks, which just made me blush more. I looked down to hide it, but it surely didn't work.

"It's okay, Luce." Natsu said.

"Huh?"

"I can tell that you're blushing." He chuckled.

I looked back up to see the resort. Natsu started sprinting to the doors with Gray and Gajeel, while Juvia, Levy, and I just walked together.

"That was a pretty…uh…_heated _kiss, Lucy." Levy giggled.

"Shut up." I said with a smile and a faint blush across my face. She nudged me and I nudged her back.

"So, Juvia." Levy said with a smirk.

"Yes?"

"What's going on between you and Gray?"

"Uh…Juvia doesn't know w-what your t-talking about." she mumbled.

Levy and I both laughed. "C'mon!" I begged. "You can tell us."

She began blushing and looking at her feet. "Well, J-Juvia and Gray go on missions together. Juvia and Gray also hold hands and eat d-dinner t-together."

"Awwwww!" Levy and I added in unison.

We reached the resort asked about our rooms. Turns out that all of the girls will be sharing two big suites while the guys do the same across the hall. We walked up a few flights of stairs and once we reached the top, our legs were already sore.

"Alright. Ladies, these are our suites. The door connecting the two is right there." Erza pointed to the door in the middle of the wall. "The girls will be split into two groups. Keep in mind that no boys are allowed here." She looked at Levy and I and grinned. "Anyways, We will also be playing a few games _against_ each other's group. The two leaders of the groups will be Mirajane and I."

Mirajane waved. "For the first person in _my_ group. I choose the adorable Asuka." Erza chuckled while the little girl ran up to Mira.

Now it was Erza's turn. "I choose Cana." A few girls pouted in disappointment, knowing that they haven't been chosen yet.

Mira turned to Asuka and asked her who else she wanted to be on the team. "Mommy! Mommy!" Asuka chanted.

"Okay! Then Bisca it is." smiled Mira. Bisca walked up to Mirajane's side of the room and picked up her daughter.

Erza's turn again. She grinned. "Hmm…I choose…Mavis."

Mavis suddenly appeared in the center of the room right next to me. "Hello, everyone!" she beamed. "Smart move, Erza." She walked up to Erza and winked.

"I didn't think of that." Mirajane added. "Nice one. Next, I choose…Evergreen." Evergreen swayed her hips as she walked over to Mira's side.

Erza nodded. "I choose Lucy." I walked over to Erza.

Mavis greeted me with a hug. "This is going to be so much fun!" she whispered.

Mira scanned the group of girls. "I pick…hmm…my little sister, Lisanna."

"I choose…Wendy." Erza said confidently.

Carla started following Wendy until Mira stopped her. "Nope, Carla."

Carla looked up. "What?"

"You're going to be in _my_ group," grinned Mira. "Sorry, but you and your dragon slayer can't _always_ be together." Carla groaned and trudged her way over to Mirajane.

Now it was Erza's turn again. _Please pick Levy! Please pick Levy,_ I thought. "I choose Levy." Erza said it like she read my mind.

Mavis then looked up with me and whispered. "You're welcome." I grinned at her as Levy stepped next to me, smiling.

Now there were only two girls left standing. Laki and Juvia.

"Just to be nice, I think we should allow the last two girls to pick their own groups." Erza commented. Mira nodded. Juvia and Laki leaned their heads together and whispered. Next, Laki walked over to Mira's group and Juvia to Erza's.

"Now," Erza began. "Here is our first game."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up when I have the time to put it up! I'll try my best to post another one soon, but with school, homework, volleyball, games, laziness...wish me luck! It'll be up soon! I promise! See yaaaaaa...oh, one more thing...leave a review! ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Let The Games Begin

**I apologize for making you wait! I have had school, homework, volleyball games, and other things! I haven't posted in a while, but trust me, I am trying my best! The next chapter will be up as soon as I make it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, but luckily, Hiro Mashima does! All rights go to that awesome man!**

* * *

><p>"This game is going to involve fighting." Erza said.<p>

"Well, she must be confident." mumbled Levy from next to me.

"Now let's begin." Erza said sharply. "Everyone sit in a circle. This bottle will be spun and whomever it lands on will fight with whomever it lands on the second time. If you lose or give up, you will have to drink a spoonful of _this_." She held up a glass that contained a creamy-looking, orange-ish, pink-ish liquid inside. _Wow,_ I thought, _only a spoonful…that must be pretty bad stuff._

"What's that?" Juvia asked.

"It's a drink called…I don't remember, but it contains…uh…I don't even know, but it taste immensely horrible and has some sort of alcohol in it."

"I'm under-aged." muttered Wendy.

"Well, then you might want to fight your best tonight." Erza said with a grin. Wendy sighed, and Carla tried to interrupt but was cut off by Mira's statement.

"So," Mira began happily, "this game will be taking place outside near the pool. There is a large grassy field and a beach volleyball court. You are allowed to use your surroundings to your advantage." She nodded towards Juvia. "Feel free to use the pool."

Juvia grinned, and I though crossed my mind – I can use Aquarius!

The large group of girls walked outside. Knowing that we're destructive Fairy Tail wizards, most of the small crowd, made their way inside. We all sat down next to the pool. By then, all of the other pool visitors were gone so this whole area belonged to the female wizards of Fairy Tail.

Erza opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice. "Yo! We want the pool area so get outta here." Gray yelled from the other side of the pool. He was standing with all of the other guys

"No," Erza said blankly.

"Is that a challenge?" Gray cracked his knuckles.

"C'mon! Let's have a fun fight, girls!" Mira said sweetly as she transformed into her Satan Soul. Most of the men shuddered in fear.

I didn't know what to do. Now, all of the girls and guys were battling. Everyone was having fun. All the girls ran into the fight while Levy and I stayed back and watched for a second. "Well, Guildarts is on a mission so that's good." I nodded. Levy's eyes lit up. "We should sneak over to their side. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

We crawled over to the boys side of the pool without any of them noticing. A tall figure stopped us.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped. I giggled and nudged her arm.

"Yer not goin' _anywhere_, Shrimp." He grinned and reached for her arm.

"Solid Script: Pepper!" Levy yelled. The word 'Pepper' filled the air and popped only to turn into a big cloud of dark smoke. Gajeel tried to hold his breath, but breathed in a little too late. He coughed over again and was able to croak out one word.

"Wa…ter." he wheezed.

"What was that, Gajeel?" Levy said cheerfully. "You want water?" she giggled. "Solid Script: Waterfall!"

Water crashed down onto Gajeel's back causing him to lose balance and fall forward onto Levy's legs. She squealed as her butt hit the ground, and squirmed out from under him. "Let's go!" she rushed.

Levy and I kept on giggling while running. She was running a little bit ahead of me and I followed behind her, not knowing what her whole plan was. We continued to make our way around the building next to the pool so that no one would see us until someone's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. Before I could scream, their hand was wrapped around my mouth.

A chuckle came from behind me. "Hey, Luce!" He let go of me and moved his hands up to my shoulders. "Where are you off to?"

I sighed. "Why would I tell you? Right now, this is girls against guys."

"Gajeel!" Natsu called. Nothing was heard, but his faint coughs. I grinned.

"What did you two do to him?"

I giggled. "_Two?_ That wasn't me. That was _all_ Levy."

He sighed. "We're taking female hostages for the guy's team, so I'll just go ahead and take you!" He grinned, swept me off my feet, and began sprinting towards the boys side of the pool. That's when I saw Gajeel carrying Levy who was pouting. The two dragon slayers chuckled and set up down on the beach chairs next to the pool. People were swimming and fighting. Mira had already taken down over half of the guys there and Juvia had the water from the pool to her advantage.

* * *

><p>"Okay, ladies!" Erza began. "Now that all of the guys are wiped out," she nodded towards the knocked out mages. "We have the pool to ourselves, but it's getting late so we are going to have to play this game tomorrow. Back to the rooms!" The girls cheered and ran into the hotel building as Mavis giggled because Cana had used Fairy Glitter. Mirajane and Erza looked proud to have beaten so many guys.<p>

Once we got upstairs, the girls split into the two groups and went to their suites. After everyone had finished taking showers, we put out our sleeping bags. I was laying down in my sleeping bag with Erza on my right and Levy on my left. Let's just say that I felt safe to be surrounded by all of these powerful mages.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, I awoke to Erza tapping my arm. I sat up.<p>

"Wha?"

"Shhhhh!" Erza quieted me. "Wake the girls up. Keep them quiet!" she whispered.

I woke all of the girls up quietly and we gathered into a little circle in the center of the room. "Erza, what's going on?" I asked.

"I can hear the boys. They're going to sneak in our suite." We creaked the door open and saw that the other half of the girls were awake and ready to fight. Mirajane had a grin across her face. "Everyone loves a midnight fight, right?"

The door to the two suites slowly creaked open as all of the guys crept in. "Dammit! Where the hell did they go?!" Gajeel whispered loudly.

"3…" Mira whispered. "…2…1…GO!" All of the girls charged at the guys and nothing turned out as planned. Everyone ended up lying on the ground laughing. The battle had turned into a tickle fest. I couldn't stop laughing. Natsu's fingers just jabbed into my sides as I weakly swatted his arms.

Getting tired, everyone just fell asleep with little giggled and stomachs hurt from laughing so much.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter and I also apologize for how terribly written it was! I'll try in put the next chapter up soon<strong>

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! FOLLOW ME BECAUSE I WILL BE STARTING A NEW GAJEELXLEVY GALE FANFICTION AFTER SO STAY TUNED! SEEEEE YAAAAAAA!**


	10. Chapter 10: Our Little Picnic

**This is the last chapter! Sorry for the wait! I really hope you like it and follow me because right after this, I'm starting a GajeelxLevy GaLe FanFic! I really hoped you like it! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the one and only, Fairy Tail. I wish I did, but all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! We can't be late for the train!" I yelled frantically at Natsu. He had already woken up about half an hour ago, but refused to get out of <em>my<em> sleeping bag. Everyone around the room had woken up a bit late and was running around the room, rushing to put their things together. "Natsu get up!"

He did nothing but hum into the pillow and hugged my ankles. I began to lose balance and swirled my arms around to stay upright.

"Natsu!" I yelled while people pushed their way around me. "Let go! I'm gonna fall!"

He just giggled and pushed the back of my knees, causing me to completely topple forward and fall flat on my face onto the carpet.

"Oww!" I groaned. "_Natsu,_ I am going to leave without you if I have to."

He laughed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Good Morning, Luce." he said normally.

"Good AFTERNOON!" I screamed in reply. "It's already past twelve and our train leaves at one! We _have_ got to get going."

Natsu stood up and looked around. He looked absolutely adorably clueless as to what was going on in this suite. I gathered my sleeping bag and followed everyone out the door, pulling Natsu behind me. When we reached the train, I sat down in a purple booth lined with little swirls of green. I rested my head back as the train began to move. Natsu put his head on my lap as I traced the swirls with my fingertips.

I would've had more company if Levy was here, but she and Gajeel both woke up earlier and took an earlier train. Jet and Droy were shocked to know that's she left with Gajeel. The rest of Team Shadowgear worried about their leader getting hurt and kept panicking, sweat forming on their foreheads.

I moved my hands down to Natsu's hair and brushed my fingers within it. He and I would always have little arguments about whether his hair was 'pink' or 'salmon'. I would always tell him that it was pink and so did most of the other people in the guild, but Natsu insisted that it was 'salmon', so we just agreed.

I closed my eyes and began to imagine being at the picnic with Natsu. I remembered Happy's fish that Natsu didn't even think about cooking himself. I smiled at the thought. I slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat with his arm around me under the bright pink cherry blossoms. He gave me a warm smile…but it quickly faded away. I looked up to see Sandor. Standing. Right. There. I curled my legs up into my arms and put my head down as Natsu stood up. He began walking directly in front of Sandor with his arms open. I tried to call out to him, but no sound came out.<p>

I peeked up and tried my best to stand up. I made it to my feet, grabbing hold of the tree. I felt like I was going to fall. Suddenly, a shadow formed next to my face. I turned to see a knife…the same knife as before. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I kept trying to talk, but I couldn't speak. It was as if my body wasn't letting me. The knife slowly floated toward Natsu's back and I re-imagined what had happened before. I burst into action; I began trying to walk towards Natsu quickly. Falling onto the grass, I was able to grab his ankle. This whole time, Sandor would just chuckle evilly. Natsu turned around and the knife sped through the air and into his chest. A scream escaped my mouth.

* * *

><p>I shot up in the train seat. Natsu was sitting next to me with his hands on my shoulders. The train had already reached Magnolia and people were already getting off.<p>

"Lucy!" Natsu called.

I snapped back to reality and looked up at him. I could feel wetness on my cheeks.

"Why were you crying? Luce, you were panicking."

"I-I-I don't," I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself into him. He acknowledged my hug with a tighter embrace and a rub on the back. "Natsu, I don't know." I said weakly.

"Lucy…was it about…" His voice trailed off.

I nodded and nuzzled my head into his vest.

"C'mon, lets go have a eat somethin'." It made me smile to hear him try and cheer me up. He grasped my hands and led me to the door. We were on our way to the guild hall, and when we passed by the cherry blossom tree, we happened to see a certain couple enjoying _their_ little picnic.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called. I waved. "Come join us!" she beamed.

I looked at Natsu for approval. "Well, we ought to have a picnic _somewhere_." He smiled.

I sat down next to Levy whose fingers were laced with Gajeel's. He grunted as Natsu sat down. Natsu put his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. Gajeel grunted again, which made us stop and turn to him.

Levy pouted and nudged his arm. "Gajeel!" she whispered.

"Shrimp, you wanna just go and leave these two here?"

Levy looked at Natsu and then at me. She grinned when she noticed the blush across my face. "Okay!" she beamed. "Let's go to my place! Bye, you two!"

She stood up and skipped away, leaving the whole picnic right in front of Natsu and I. Natsu chuckled and kissed my cheek. I leaned forward toward the picnic basket and saw five sandwiches. There was a little not attached to it. I picked it up end it read, _Enjoy, Natsu and Lu-chan! We knew you would come by sometime! _I giggled and showed Natsu who was already stuffing his face with food. I smiled and shook my head.

He looked up from the food. "Luce?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You wanna go on a date?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you liked this fanfiction! Thanks for reading up to the end. I really really <em>really<em> appreciate it! Stay tuned for my new GaLe FanFic! Seeee yaaaaaaaa!**


End file.
